


A Perfect Storm

by mrsfrankensteinwinchester



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends AU, F/M, Mentions of Teen!lock, My First Smut, Some Fluff, molliarty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsfrankensteinwinchester/pseuds/mrsfrankensteinwinchester
Summary: This is dedicated to my dearest @ whyimmathere, she is one of the loveliest people that I know! <3 Also, I want to thank her for beta-ing this first Chapter! :)The title of this work is taken from the song "Dark Horse", originally performed by Katy Perry, but I think the Cover Version of Sleeping At Last is perfect for Molliarty.Listen to the song here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IBw81NGJJA8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BurningLostStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningLostStars/gifts).



> This is dedicated to my dearest @ whyimmathere, she is one of the loveliest people that I know! <3 Also, I want to thank her for beta-ing this first Chapter! :)  
> The title of this work is taken from the song "Dark Horse", originally performed by Katy Perry, but I think the Cover Version of Sleeping At Last is perfect for Molliarty.  
> Listen to the song here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IBw81NGJJA8

* * *

 

Molly Hooper exactly remembered the day she had met Jim Moriarty. It was a mild summer day in June. The sun had just settled upon the sky, when a big truck halted in front of the house next to hers. Molly, being a curious five years old, ran outside still in her pajamas, to catch a glimpse at the new neighbors.  
She hid behind the old oak in her garden as a young boy around her age got out of the car. Molly peeped out from behind the tree, and his eyes met hers, as if he had known that she had been there. He smiled brightly and raised his hand to wave at her. Molly being extremely shy and embarrassed, blushed and hurried back into the house.

It was a few days later when he knocked at her door, introducing himself and asking her if she would like to come outside and play with him.  
Molly and Jim spent the day in the forest nearby, building a small tree-house. As they walked home in the evening, Jim complimented her for the necklace she was wearing and Molly was very excited to hear that he would love to buy her as many beautiful necklaces as she wanted to have when they were older.  
Since that day the two of them had been inseparable.  
They walked to school together each morning, celebrated birthdays, went on vacation; ice-skating in winter and swimming in summer. When they were sixteen, Jim asked her out to accompany him during prom, as friends of course. Nevertheless, their mother's eyes were glimmering with tears when they posed for pictures in front of the old oak tree.

Jim started to act strangely when they were eighteen. It was their last year of school. Molly was already applying for various universities, while Jim was not caring for his future at all.

“Don't worry, Molls,” he was always saying when she asked him about that particular matter. But Molly kept worrying. Jim began to skip school, often he would disappear for a few days, without telling anybody where he was going.

Once, he had knocked on her window at three in the morning. Molly couldn't believe her eyes when she let him inside. He had several scars on his face, and his left arm was bleeding heavily. Molly tried her best to clean the cut, which seemed to be descended from a knife fight. It was quite deep and she was not sure if she was able to stitch it up.

“ _Jim, we should drive to the hospital._ ” she said, wrapping another fresh towel around his arm to prevent him from losing more blood.

“ _I thought you wanted to become a pathologist? Come on, Molly, it is just a couple of stitches_ ,” Jim encouraged her. His face turned into a grimace when she pressed the towel to the cut.

“ _Well, pathologists deal with dead people. And if you keep sitting around in here, instead of seeing a doctor, you probably will be dead before the sun rises_ ,” Molly argued.

“ _Molly, I trust you. Now take that goddamn needle and stitch up that cut, otherwise I will do it myself_.”

She mastered to stop the bleeding, although the stitching was a little messy and probably not very sanitary.

“ _Promise me to let a professional see this, yes_?” she shot a worried glance at him.

“ _I will, Molly dearest_ ,” he promised.

 Jim did not come to school this day and Molly decided to stop by at his place to check if he was alright. When she entered her street, she spotted the police cars in front of his house. She nearly crushed into one of the Inspectors when she sprinted down the pavement.

“What is going on?” she asked, completely out of breath.

“Excuse me Miss, but I can't tell you,” he explained friendly.

“Is it about Jim?”

“Do you know where he is?” the Inspector mustered her.

“No! I didn't even know he was gone!” Molly cried out. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

Molly Hooper exactly remembered the night she had last seen Jim Moriarty, even though she wished to forget it.

* * *

 

She groaned and hammered at the keyboard in front of her, “Work you stupid thing,” she demanded but the computer remained frozen.  
Annoyed, Molly reached out for the telephone besides her. Fast dialing the number of the IT.

“Hello, my name is Jim. How can I help you?”

Molly forgot how to breathe for a second when she heard the familiar voice.

“Jim?” her hands started to shake and she nearly dropped the phone.

“Yes. What is the problem I can help you with?” he sounded confused.

She swallowed hard, suddenly feeling a lump in her throat. Her eyes were stinging with tears.

“Are you still there?” he asked after some moments of silence had passed.

“Yes,” she breathed out, “Sorry, I... - you sound like somebody I once knew.”

“Well, Molly Hooper, I still owe you those necklaces, don't I?”

 

She was a sobbing mess when he arrived at her office.  
Fast, he wrapped his arms around her. She clung to him, fearing that he might vanish in front of her eyes if she did not hold him.

“Oh Molly, I have missed you too,” he whispered into her hair.

“Where have you been?” she snuggled closer to him, pressing her ear to his chest to listen to his heartbeat. “Actually, I don't give a damn. I am just glad you are here right now.”

Jim laughed and pressed a kiss to the top of her hair, “Oh Molly, if only you knew.”

* * *

 

The bright moonlight shone through the flattering curtains and illuminated the bedroom. Molly tossed and turned. She was unable to fall asleep. Sighing, she rolled over to look at him.

Jim knew that she was awake. He could feel her gaze upon him.

Molly mustered his face, there were a couple of new scars that she didn't know. She reached out to brush her fingertips against his cheek. Jim immediately opened his eyes and clasped her wrist.

“Sorry, I-...I didn't mean to frighten you,” Molly stuttered with look of panic on her face.

Jim loosened his grip and let his thumb circle over her soft skin. He let go of her hand and Molly moved back to her side of the bed. Jim smiled at her insecurity. They had known each other for ages now, and somehow she was still self-conscious around him. He reached out to put an arm around her slender waist before drawing her close again. Her petite body was pressed against his. He nestled his head in the nape of her neck, inhaling her sweet scent. Molly shivered as she felt his hot breath against her skin. His hands rested on her waist . Jim started to play with the hem of her shirt, slowly letting his fingers slip under it to caress her skin. She gasped at the sudden touch and the feeling of his cold fingertips against her skin, but she did not make him stop.  
Comforted by each others presence, they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

“Good Morning.” Molly was awoken by his honeyed voice whispering to her ear. Her eyelids fluttered open. She needed a moment to recall the events of yesterday night.

“How late is it?” she said while rubbing her eyes. His arm was still wrapped around her waist.

Carefully not to hurt her, Jim rose up just a little to catch a glimpse at the clock.

“5 AM.” his head fell back to the pillow.

Molly sighed, “I need to get up.” Jim removed his arm from her waist, so that she could move.

Molly rolled over to lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling, she drew her blanket closer till it was touching the tip of her nose.

“I don't want to go to work,” she mumbled from underneath the blanket.

“Well, you can call in sick,” Jim said with a smirk.

“No. I can't do that. My boss will be.-... what are you doing?” her eyes widened in shock when he suddenly was leaning over her.

“Depends on what you want me to do.” Jim started to slowly pull away the blanket, so that her face was free again, then he bend down till the tips of their noses were nearly touching.

Molly bit her lip and leaned a little forward.

“The answer I expected.” he smiled against her lips before closing the gap between them.

Jim could physically feel her insecurity with each brush of their lips. He smirked at the small moan that escaped her mouth when his tongue slid over her bottom lip. He re-positioned himself so that body was resting on hers. Her fingers started to wander over his back, resting on the nape of his neck, before they ran through his hair. Jim hummed in pleasure as she suddenly pulled his hair.

“I am not made out of sugar, Darling.” he encouraged her with a wink.

Molly started to pull harder, bringing his lips to hers again.

His hands slipped under her shirt, dancing over her soft skin. He started to cup her breast, earning another sweet moan from her. She leaned into his touch and Jim broke the kiss to duly take off her shirt before tossing it away.

He began to leave a trail of kisses all over her body, sucking and biting her neck, before returning to her breasts. His gaze shifted up to meet hers and she nodded eagerly. Grinning, he playfully bit her nipple.

Molly was pinching his back, greedy for the feeling of his warm skin underneath her fingertips. She tucked at the hem of shirt and Jim quickly removed it, before dipping into another passionate kiss.

“Jim, please,” she begged as she felt his erection pressing against her thigh.

“Be patient, Molly deare-”

“Meow.”

Jim's eyes shot open, as he felt a sudden pressure on his chest. Toby, Molly's nerve-wracking cat, was inspecting him with emerald green eyes.

“Shhh.” he banished the cat away, and rolled over to discover that the space next to him was empty. He slowly got out of bed, his erection was painfully throbbing.

Jim decided that it was time for a cool shower to wash away the odd thoughts that were buzzing through his mind.

* * *

 

 


	2. Toxic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, this is not very explicit because I am very inexperienced in writing this stuff, but I hope you will enjoy it anyways!  
> This chapter is loosely based on Fifty Shades Darker, because I have been listening to the Movie Soundtrack while writing this, which was very inspiring. ;)  
> Thanks again to my dearest Beta @whyimmathere. <3  
> Here is the song that also is the reason for this Chapter's Title: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b6XDkhkMQU4

* * *

 

Molly closed her eyes, enjoying the warm water running over her naked body. She was lost in her thoughts, humming the melody of her favorite song, while she tried her best not to think about Jim. Of course, she had noticed the dark shadows underneath his eyes, and of course she was worried about him. She wondered about what he had been up to all of these years, the scars on his face were suggesting that he did not stay out of trouble. She sighed and let her fingers run through her hair, trying to forget about the events of the night before. His body against hers. His fingers on her skin. His heart hammering against her back.

“What are you thinking about?” a pair of strong hands wrapped around her waist.

Molly's eyes snapped open, she dropped the shampoo bottle in her hands. “Jim, what the hell?” she said and removed his hands from her body.

Then she turned around to look at him, like a deer caught in the headlights, crossing her slender arms in front of her body to cover as many private parts as possible. She was thankful that her shower was quite big when she slowly took as many steps as possible away from him until her back was pressed against the cold tiles. Molly's eyes locked with his.

“Oh Molly, no need to be shy around me,” Jim grinned smugly.

“Jim, what are you doing in here?” she asked with a shaky voice, while trying to keep her eyes focused on his face.

He took a few steps closer, still smiling widely, “Well -” he said, stopping in front of her. His tongue darted over his lips as his gaze shifted to her neck.

Molly's thoughts were scattered. Everything seemed to happen at the speed of light. His face was buried in the nape of her neck, his tongue circling over the soft flesh before she felt the pressure of his teeth against it. Then her arms were stretched above her head and he pinned her against the wall before his mouth found hers. She moaned when his tongue slid over the seam of her bottom lip.

“Hold still,” he whispered against her swollen lips before releasing her hands from his grip. Molly nodded silently, unable to form a coherent sentence. His hands were on the back of her head, hugging her against him, her hands fell to her sides. She suppressed the urge to wrap them around his waist. His thumbs were tracing along her cheekbones while he pressed his lips to hers, tilting her head a little to deepen the kiss.

Molly was overwhelmed, sensation was taking over. He shoved her to the wall again. His hands were everywhere; on her arse, on her waist, cupping her breasts. She inhaled sharply when she felt one of his hands wandering between her thighs, while the other pinned her down.

“Molly, Molly, Molly,” he purred and drew back his hand, “Do you want me to fuck you?”

Her eyes met his, and Jim was enlightened to see something that he had never seen in her eyes before: hunger. Molly nodded eagerly and he had to suppress a laugh.

“Well, I am afraid I do not understand what that means,” Jim said dismissively and nodded his head to demonstrate what he was referring to, “ Maybe try telling me what you want me to do?”

“I want you to fuck me,” Molly whispered, lowering her gaze.

“Pardon? I could not hear you. Repeat the words for me, Molly dearest.”

“I-... I want you to fuck me,” she said a little louder.

“Well, I must be deaf because I simply do not hear you.” he slid the pad of his thumb along her jawline before raising her chin so that she had to look at him.

Molly held his gaze, “I want you to fuck me.” she said confidently before freeing herself from his grip. Jim was surprised as her hands were around his neck pulling him closer. Their teeth clashed. Jim groaned and pressed his body against hers completely. Molly responded by wrapping her legs around him. To create some extra support, Jim's hands rested on her arse.

“I must say, I am surprised. Molly Hooper, I did underestimate you,” he breathed out.

“Shut up, Jim, just fuck me.”

They both gasped in sensation when he entered her. He waited a moment until her walls had adjusted to him before slowly thrusting inside her.

The sweet sound of his name on her lips made him increase his rhythm and soon the silence in the flat was filled with loud moaning and the sound of the shower running in the background.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are love! <3 Also, I am thinking about to make the next chapter a Teen!Lock Flashback One, would you like to read that or nah?


	3. Bitterness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is: Teen!Lock Flashback! Beta-ed by the loveliest person ever @whyimmathere. Thank you so much, Darling.

* * *

 

Jim Moriarty had never understood what he liked about Molly Hooper. To him, she seemed so simple, but then again she never failed to surprise him. When she told him that she wanted to be a Pathologist he had not believed her at first. To be fair, sixteen-year old Molly Hooper was the last person he had expected to be desiring to cut open dead bodies for a living. On the other hand, Molly Hooper had always been a little morbid. Her horrible humor was only one of many examples.  
Jim had always assumed that Molly had chosen this path of career because of the tragic death of her father.  
Alfred Hooper had been an extraordinary doctor. He had always treated Jim like his own son, especially when he had found out that Jim's father had chosen to leave him and his mother behind to start a family with his secretary.

It was a few days after Molly's seventeenth birthday when Alfred Hooper got the news: lung cancer; terminal stage. As a surgeon he knew what that meant: no chances of recovery, probably only a few months left to live.

* * *

 

Jim Moriarty exactly remembered the day Molly Hooper's heart was breaking right in front of him.

She was unusually quiet when he stopped by at her place after school. They actually wanted to work on their history project about World War One but as Jim watched her distractedly scribbling something in her notebook, he knew that something was off. Molly Hooper took school extremely serious and seeing her doing nothing for a school project they had to present in a few days was like waking up in the wrong movie.

“Molls?” he asked and put the book in his lap aside, David Lloyd George could wait.

She seemed to be lost in her thoughts because when he gently lay a hand on her shoulder she let out a short gasp, looking at him with wide opened eyes.

“Sorry, I-”

“What is wrong, Molly? Tell me.” Jim hated being sensitive, but somehow he was actually worried about her. He noticed the tears that were welling up in her eyes and for an instance he wished that he had never asked.

“My dad, he is-” her voice broke off and the tears were escaping her eyes rather quickly.

Jim wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close so that her head rested against his chest.

“It is all right, Molly.” he whispered lowly and wondered where that had come from. Of course, Jim knew that her dad was dying. His mother had already told him. And for a short moment, he had had a weird feeling in his chest, it felt like somebody was stabbing him with a knife. After a few seconds that feeling had been gone and Jim had just moved on.  
But seeing Molly Hooper in his arms right now, her petite form shaking; clinging to his shirt as if her life depended on it, made him feel like somebody was ripping out his heart while he was still alive.

Jim had never felt heartbreak before; not when Emilia, a girl from his chemistry class he had somehow fancied, had refused to go out on a date with him, nor when his father had left them.  
He assumed that this was what all the poets always wrote about, the horrible feeling of not being able to breath, the sting in your chest, a kind of numbness. Well, those were also signs for a stroke or a heart-attack so one could never be sure. But Jim was quite positive that he was not dying right now. His train of thoughts was interrupted by Molly shifting against his body. She was nestling her head against his chest, still crying silent tears.

They sat like this for what seemed like hours. Jim did not dare to move too scared to hurt her feelings, another odd thing for him to do. He had never cared about somebody's feelings, not even about his own. But Molly Hooper had always been the exception.

When they were fourteen she was crying because Kyle Miller, a stupid bloke from her french class, had called her a pathetic loser. Jim had been outraged. To this day he did not know why, but somehow he had ended up with three weeks of detention because he had broken Kyle's nose.  
Thinking about it, he had always valued Molly Hooper since the day they had met. She was so ordinary, predictable but at the same time so full of surprises and life. He would be lying if he said that he did not like her. She fascinated him. The way she cared so deeply for another human-being; for somebody as fucked up as he was.

“Jim?” she sniffled and wiped away the tears on her cheeks with the sleeve of her blouse. Her voice was hoarse.

“Yes?” he gently tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Her eyes met his. They were blood-shot and puffy.

“Thank you for being there for me.” she whispered before leaning forward to press a sloppy kiss against his cheek then she excused herself and left the room to wash her face in the bathroom.  
He had to suppress the urge to touch the place where she had kissed him. There was this odd warm feeling in his chest...

Jim Moriarty exactly remembered the day he had discovered that he was capable of feeling love, even though he wished to forget it.

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Reviews are love! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are love <3


End file.
